Transforminator
by Travellers all
Summary: Transformers meet Terminator


_You know about the battle of Mission City, and the Revenge of the Fallen, as well as Judgment Day. What you do not know is why Skynet was able to create such powerful drones in such a short time. I'll tell you why. Decepticons. They came back and helped Skynet. Our only hope lies with a new breed of warrior. I am the first. Model number DR0, codename Draco. I am a part of the Autobot Resistance and this is my story._

1025 14 3 2035: Autobot Base

I booted up, the world coming into focus around me. My fluctuating optics picked up several humans around me as well as three Cybertronians, Autobot classification. As I rose from the bunk I had been assigned, I activated my stealth program and chose a normal resistance uniform to wear. My nanobacterial covering formed the outfit as I walked out the door.

"Greetings Optimus. What is my mission today sir?"

Optimus handed me a data chip and I downloaded the mission parameters, determining already how I would go about rescuing the captive mechanic. I grabbed a protein pack on my way out the door and my nanobacteria reformed into a more cybertronian appearance before I transformed into a Moto-Terminator and shot off down the road, breaching the normal speed that one could obtain until I was within Skynet's range. I spotted a harvester and charged towards its back, gutting and replacing one of its Moto's. It retrieved me and I was flipped upside down as it climbed onto the transport. I slowed my processor to minimum operational speed and rested while the transport flew back to its base, which happened to be exactly where I needed to be. The transport landed and I deactivated my disguise, dropping out in a puddle of something slimy. I let my nano's feast on the puddle for several minutes before I saw a gap and shot into the group, forming my resistance outfit as I slipped into the crowd. I followed through the corridors until Skynet spotted me and picked me up out of the group. I had to stay hidden, so I maintained my structure as the claw dropped me on a slide, and I fell into another holding pen. I was joined by several more ragged looking resistance members, one who I recognized, a driver who used the nickname of a deceased Autobot, Mudflaps. The two of us followed the rest of the group through a narrower corridor where we were scanned individually. I figured that it might spot what I was and draw me out, but it didn't. I was ushered into the grasp of a T-600, which I identified as the Decepticon Frenzy. Frenzy dragged me to a cell and threw me in, harder than was probably necessary. As I recovered, I noticed that the mechanic I had been sent to rescue was in the cell next to mine. I looked through the bars and whispered to her.

"I'll get you out of here. I promise"

Over the next few hours, I worked on picking the lock to her cell, as I didn't really need to unlock my own. When I finally got the code right, the door popped open, along with every other door in the block. Everyone started panicking and running to try and escape, except Mudflaps and myself. I restrained the mechanic and pulled her back, out the other exit. The three of us quickly sped up to the roof, where I realized we were at another disadvantage. Of course we were in Skynet's base, so it was kind of common sense that there would be a ton of things ready to shoot us. I didn't expect Mudflaps' response to it though.

"Hey, why don't you metal chickens get a few more buddies. Maybe then it'll be even!"

I looked at him skeptically, wondering about his sanity, until he pulled a detonator out of his pocket. I quickly searched the HK's and the 600's in the field before us and spotted the rolls of DetCord stretched across it, and lashed to almost every new HK joining the fight. A bright pink 600 joined us on the roof, and mimed pressing the red button. Every HK and 600 before us looked, first at themselves, and then at each other. Mudflaps hit the trigger and we were given a lightshow that rivaled Judgment day itself. I grinned and the now four of us sprinted across the wrecked field, to the last intact HK on the premises. I glanced up at its red optics and groaned.

"Starscream. Why did he have to be stationed here?"

The HK started shifting, panels rearranged themselves, and within minutes, we were confronted by the ugliest and most evil Decepticon scum ever to walk the earth. I looked at him and my arm started subconsciously shifting into a seventy gigawatt plasma cannon, which I aimed at his face. He glared at me and kicked me in the ribs, hard. I flew back into the wall behind me, which was roughly half a mile away, and I knew that if I hadn't been a glob of bacteria and magnets, I would have been dead. I stood and shifted into the Moto again, charging back to my team just in time to see the monstrosity step on Mudflaps. I knew he was dead before Starscream lifted his blood soaked foot. The others were alive, but not for long. I shot under the massive foot, skidding to increase my width and scoop the remnant of the team out from underneath. I sprung back up and caught the 600 on my back as they caught the mechanic. I took off, charging away from the base as fast as I could.

I had to stop after roughly forty miles at top speed, so the three of us bunkered ourselves in a gas station. I was unconscious before my head hit the floor.


End file.
